Certain semiconductor manufacturing processes require precursors to be vaporized before introduction into semiconductor processing chambers. The precursors are often provided in liquid form, thus vaporizers are necessary to vaporize the liquid precursors. Conventional vaporizers often vaporize liquid precursors by spraying the precursor through an atomizer nozzle and then heating the atomized precursor in a heated carrier gas.